


Vixen's Aching Heart

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: When John chooses Shayera over Mari the ebony heroine is devastated, but thankfully a certian brunette Amazon is there to help mend Mari's shattered heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually not a fan of Vixen, but I thought that I'd try this pairing to see if I'd like, so please bear w/me on this.
> 
> Thanks

**Vixen's Aching Heart**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_When John chooses Shayera over Mari the ebony heroine is devastated, but thankfully a certain brunette Amazon is there to help mend Mari's shattered heart_

 

**Chapter 1: I Didn't Know You Cared**

 Mari McCabe is sitting in her quarters aboard The Watchtower crying her eyes out because she was just dumped by John Stewart, aka Green Lantern because he just found out that Shayera Hol is pregnant, as much as Mari wanted to be happy for John and Shayera she couldn't get over how John had gone about it.

John had revealed Shayera's pregnancy to everyone in the cafeteria, finding out like that really hurt Mari.

Wonder Woman was walking down the corridor after returning from a mission with Zatanna and Supergirl, as she passed Mari's quarters Diana heard Mari's sobs.

Diana walks up to Mari's door and gently knocks on it.

"Yes, who is it?" Mari called out in a slightly strained voice.

"It's Diana, Mari. May I come in?" the Amazon Princess asks.

"Okay." Mari said flatly, the door slides up revealing Diana, wearing a warm smile.

"Hello Mari."  Diana says.

"Hi Princess, so what can I do for you?" Mari inquires as she sits down on her bed.

"I came to check on you Mari, I know that learning of Shayera's pregnancy the way you did... The way we all did was very hard for you and very low of both Shayera and John."

Mari looked at Diana and smiled.

"Wow Princess, I didn't know you cared so much about me and my feelings." Mari replied.

Diana walks the short distance over to Mari's bed and kneels down in front of the ebony League member, then Diana gently cups Mari's left hand between her two hands and gazed longingly into her eyes.

"Mari, of I care for you, I care for you a great deal and not just because of you skill and prowess as a warrior. Mari, though we have not always been on the best of terms I do consider you a friend and I would like it very much if you would allow me to tend the wound that has been placed upon your heart." Diana tells Mari.

"Princess, I would like it very much if you were in my corner, thank you so much." Mari says.

Diana gently stroked Mari's hand while continuing to hold the ebony woman's gaze.

"John Stewart isn't worth your tears, Mari." Diana says before reaching up to gently wipe away the tears from Mari's eyes.

Mari leans against Diana, laying her head on the brunette's right shoulder. Diana wrapped her arms around Mari and held Mari in a firm, but warm embrace.

"Thank you, Diana, I-." Mari begins saying but Superman's voice over the intercom interrupts her.

"Vixen, report to Briefing Room ASAP." the Kryptonian says.

"Would you like me to come with you, Mari?" Diana asked the African woman.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I can use all the support I can get." Mari replied with a slight smile.

Diana and Mari exit Mari's quarters and head to the Briefing Room, as they are walking Mari sees Shayera, looking very pregnant coming towards her and Diana.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Pathetic." Shayera snapped, Mari said nothing and just dropped her head as the tears threatened to start falling again.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Shayera." Wonder Woman said as John showed up, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Or what, Princess?" Shayera quipped angrily in reply.

Wonder Woman turned to the winged pregnant woman.

"Or I will adjust your attitude along with your face." Diana growled.

Mari quickly pulled Diana away from Shayera, but was thankful for the Amazon's intervention none the less.

"No Mari, don't pull your cow of a girlfriend away, I want to see if she can handle me as easily as she assumes she can." Shayera says arrogantly.

"Leave me alone, Shayera . You have John, why is that _still_ not enough for you?" Mari asked as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"No! I'm gonna prove that I am better than Diana and then you, you skank!" Shayera shouts at Mari before she reached out and slapped the ebony woman, which enraged Diana.

"How dare you strike Mari!" Diana roared, Diana was about to give Shayera the thrashing that she rightfully deserved but Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Flash walked into the hallway purposely.

"Enough, Wonder Woman, Giganta is attacking Metropolis along with Killer Frost and Volcana, take Shayera, Vixen, and Green Lantern with you as backup." the Man Of Steel said.

"Right Superman." Diana said as she cut her eyes at Shayera.

Vixen stared out the window of Diana's invisible jet as she rode with Diana while Shayera and John flew, the foursome flew to Downtown Metropolis, where Giganta, Killer Frost, and Volcana are destroying the city.

"I'll need your help with Giganta, Shayera." Wonder Woman said calmly over the communicator.

"Why should I, Princess?" Shayera snapped.

Mari sighed and walked over to Diana.

"We don't have time for this, Shayera, you and Green Lantern stop Killer Frost and Volcana. _I_ will help Wonder Woman stop Giganta." Vixen says.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Shayera growled.

Diana and Mari land and quickly make their way towards Giganta, who is crushing cars by stepping on them.

"Mari, try to get Giganta off balance and I'll use my lasso to trip her up." Diana said.

"OK, be careful." Mari says.

"You too." Diana replied.

Mari and Diana effortlessly subdue Giganta, which only infuriates Shayera even more, after John managed to knock out both Volcana and Killer Frost and hand them over to the GCPD along with Giganta. Their jobs done, Shayera, Wonder Woman, Vixen, and Green Lantern prepare to head to Watchtower.

"J'onn, Teleport me back to the Watchtower." Shayera said into her communicator.

"Why can't you return with-?" the Martian asked, but was cut off."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Wonder Woman or Vixen, now teleport me!" Shayera screamed.

"Of course, Shayera." J'onn said. Then Shayera was enveloped in the teleportation beam's blue light and she disappeared.

John looked at Diana and Mari, he narrowed his eyes before turning and flying away.

"What is wrong with those two, Diana?" Mari asked as she walked over to Diana as they walked back to Diana's invisible jet.

"Human jealousy is an ugly thing, Mari." Diana said, her voice full of sadness. 

 


	2. How Do You See Me, Diana?

Diana and Mari stepped off the transporter and went to talk to Superman and Batman about Shayera and John's behavior.

"What happened, Diana?" Superman asked.

Diana explained everything that happened to Superman and Batman.

"Shayera was needlessly reckless out there, Superman." Mari said as calmly as she could.

"Thank you Mari, Diana. Clark and I will speak to Shayera and John so we can all move on from here." Batman says.

"We appreciate it, Bruce." Diana said.

Mari and Diana walked out of the Briefing Room and down the hall to the elevator when they saw John and Shayera walking towards them. Mari let out heavy sigh and leaned into Diana seeking protection.

"It's all right Mari." Diana whispered.

"Well look who's here, hope you two enjoyed yourselves, showing me up and all." Shayera said smugly. Diana stepped in front of Mari.

"Leave Mari alone, you bitch. If you think that we tried to show you up as you say Shayera, that is your problem, not ours." Diana said with venom in her voice. John could see that Diana was about to hurt Shayera so he lead her away from Mari and Diana. Mari sighed in relief. 

"Thank you Diana." Mari whispered as they walked to the elevator. "Hey Mari, how about we take a ride on a catamaran for lunch?"

"Ohh... you're a real romantic, Diana." Mari said with a smile. "I like to woo my lovers, Mari." Diana said with a wink.

Mari blushes and shudders with anticipation.

"Want me to bring anything?" Mari countered in a sultry whisper that Diana wasn't ready for.

"N-no Mari."


End file.
